Fatos da Noite
by Clube do XD
Summary: eles sairam e beberam..mas não lembram o que aconteceu! por Sini
1. Chapter 1

As janelas estavam quase fechadas, apenas o suficientemente abertas para que uma infame fresta de sol batesse nos olhos de um dos homens que ali estavam... Todos os amontoados numa ENORME cama, com colcha de cetim vermelho escuro... Ela era gigantesca e redonda... As cortinas também eram vermelhas...

Alias, existiam almofadas espalhadas também vermelhas, em vários tons... E... Um escopiãozinho preto de pelúcia?

Bem... Existe uma pessoa... Uma única pessoa... E ela acabava de acordar! Milo de Escopião!

'-Onde estou? Que horas são? Ahhhh –bocejou – que dor de cabeça! Mais uma ressaca pra conta!'

Tentou se mover, só que existiam pés e cabeças, peso sobre ele! Eram outros homens... argh! Não era uma idéia propriamente agradável!

Na realidade não devia ser muito agradável, acordar em companhia a outros quatro homens todos amontoados em sua cama, alem do cheiro de bebida e cigarro.

Tentou se levantar, mas não tinha jeito... Se arrastou um pouco e conseguiu sair, na realidade cair no chão frio, que o ajudou a despertar um pouco, cambaleava até a janela, com raiva de o sol ter batido apenas em seu rosto abriu com força e esperou os outros acordarem.. Sentado pacientemente num dos pufs, talvez nem tanto, já que uma imensa vontade de jogar um balde de água fria, mas bem fria mesmo, lhe passou pela cabeça.

Foi nessa espera que notou que estava vestindo um sobretudo vermelho , com botões, sapatos de salto vermelhos...Existia um chapéu de abas longas vermelho com uma faixa amarela que parecia fazer conjunto com sua roupa. Ao que ele conseguia se lembrar saíra com outra roupa... Aliás, seus amigos também pareciam fantasiados! Não somente eles, percebeu, ele também estava, mas... Do que seria?

Afinal de contas... Onde será que esse quinteto tinha passado à noite e como todos foram parar ali?


	2. Chapter 2

Sair. Bar. Festa... Isso era o que planejávamos, mas acho que acabamos nos animando em demasia. O nosso plano foi simples, irritar os certinhos de plantão... Esperaríamos eles saírem, e iríamos para o mesmo bar e depois... FESTA!

Mas, começo a me lembrar não foi bem assim... Chegamos lá, eu, Shura, Mascara, Aioria e Kanon, mandamos que uma rodada de bebida fosse passada na mesa deles, e mais algumas outras, seria divertido vê-los ficarem bêbados, muito divertido, enquanto isso, também bebíamos, cara um ia se alterando aos poucos.

E a cada reação mais inesperada, riamos mais e mais, não lembro se era pela situação ou pelo álcool que havia subido em demasia. Ouvimos alguém comentar de festa!

Oras! Era pra nós! Conseguimos levar a mesa dos certinhos pra lá! Mas existiu um pequeno porem! Que realmente me fez rir muito no fim! EU me lembro disso! Tínhamos que ir fantasiados! Existia uma loja de fantasias próximo! Mas... A grande maioria eram para mulher e na falta de fantasias descentes.. Iam aquelas mesmas!

Agora me lembro minha fantasia, Carmem Sandiego, sim... Era ela, eu me lembro dela! Vagamente, mas lembro.. personagem de um jogo muito antigo que virou desenho depois!

Uma espiã! Linda! O lado bom que no escuro eu não precisaria de uma peruca, meus cachos azuis lembram o dela, que são negros, mas o corte é parecido e isso basta! O problema foi o salto alto, mas após tanta bebida isso já não era mais importante, de uma forma ou de outra, com ou sem salto, eu já não estava andando em linha reta mesmo! O chapéu também chateava um pouco, era grande e volta e meia caia, mas ele era legal! Eu gostei dele! Apesar de ser uma roupa feminina... Eu achava a personagem bonita... Oras! Cada um com seus gostos! Ainda foi melhor que a do Mascara! Foi uma das poucas que serviram nele! Eu lembro da outra! Não posso negar que teria sido mais hilário tê-lo visto de Cinderela... Mas... Mesmo assim!

Lá dentro as coisas pioraram! Eu vi tudo! Pena que não lembro de quase nada! Acho que bebi demais... Novamente! Mas valeu a pena! A Morena que eu peguei... O morena linda e gostos... Deixem de lado os detalhes sórdidos... Eu sei que depois dela devem ter vindo mais umas três... Daí eram todas loiras, como o papai aqui realmente gosta! Loiras e bem distribuídas fisicamente se me entendem!

Quantos litros foram de bebida? Quantas garrafas? Eu realmente não lembro, apenas que eu fiquei num estado que nem sabia quem eu era! Alias lembrar isso já foi muito!

Como sai de lá eu sinceramente não sei, afinal, nem como aqui chegamos! Será que alguém foi nos buscar? Como eu vim parar na minha cama? E ainda pro cima com um monte de macho junto? Alguém nos trouxe, mas quem teria esse trabalho? E por que todos justamente aqui?

Mas de algo tenho certeza, na próxima eu vou de maneirar! Ao menos pra me lembrar!


	3. Chapter 3

Eu realmente sou um louco! Nucna mais bebo dessa forma! Não sem antes ter certeza que eu não vou exagerar e lembrar do que eu fiz! EU não lembro de nada! Ou quase nada! Mas o que eu lembro faz tudo valer a pena! E como faz!

Agora minha cabeça dói! Ela gira e gira! E dói! Dói muito! Eu quero algo pra ressaca que me atinge! Eu sei onde estou! Ninguém mais teria uma paixão por vermelho assim! Percebi ao abrir os olhos! Mas andar é complicado também dói! Como eu sofro!

SANTA ATENA! Do que eu estou vestido! É tudo tão... ROSA! Eu estou... Não... Eu sou um leão cor de rosa? NÃO! NÃO PODE SER!

Eu estou vestido de pantera cor de rosa! Como eu não sei! Nem imagino! Alias como eu cheguei aqui em escorpião quando deveria estar em Leão não sei também!

Eu sei que em dado momento perdi meu irmão de vista! Que alias não estava muito boa estava turvo e confuso! Eu Juro que vi um Striper de cabelos parecidos com os do Mu, mas levando em consideração meu teor de álcool!

Eu sei que eu acho que eu fiquei com a Marin! Ela tava linda! O lado bom de beber é que se fica mais solto! Mais feliz! E ela estava lá, não sei como, mas estava!

E Parecia que o Vocalista da Banda adivinhou! Porque começou a cantar uma musica mais lenta! Em Italiano! Ele tinha uma voz que lembrava o Máscara!

Ela estava passando, vestida de sereia! Ficou Tão linda! Divina! Não poderia ser outra! Eu reconheceria aqueles cabelos ruivos maravilhosos que ela tem em qualquer lugar!

Ela tentou se esquivar e fugiu... Infelizmente, mas eu senti que ela também gostava de mim! Assim que eu melhorar eu vou até ela e me declaro de novo! E De novo! Até que ela acredite e não fuja mais de mim! Ela não pode imaginar o quanto a amo!

No começo quando saímos pra beber eu não acreditava que existia nem a remota possibilidade de encontrá-la! Sorte que o Kanon e principalmente o Máscara! Se não fossem eles não teria nem saído e muito menos nós teríamos ido naquela festa a fantasia!

É isso! É por causa da fantasia que ela não me reconheceu! Mas infelizmente as de Apolo, que combinariam perfeitamente comigo, tiham acabado e foi a única que me serviu! Ela não deve ter me reconhecido! Eu vou falar com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido e me declarar novamente! E viveremos felizes!

Eu sou um gênio! Eu vou fica com a Marin! E eu AMO com toda a certeza do mundo essas saídas e essas festas! E a partir de agora eu serei um home compromissado! Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz com isso!

A vida é bela para os que sabem ver sua beleza! E nada consegue ser tão belo pra mim como a Marin!

Vou apenas me despedir rapidamente e trocar de roupa e... Marin se prepare!


	4. Chapter 4

Ma che cosa! Che chero é esse? Cigarro e álcool alem de suor de... argh! Empurro quem estiver por perto! A luz vem e bate na minha cara! Creio que derrubei alguém!

O que estou fazendo com essa roupa de FAXINEIRA? Eu acho que devo estar sonhando! Mas que merda eu bebi pra ter ficado assim?

Saímos como de costume, apenas resolvemos que íamos encher um pouco o Saga, a pedido do Kanon, mas nada demais! Mas as doses de bebidas foram aumentando, as rodadas de cerveja, de uísque e de vodka, além de outras que foram aparecendo!

Realmente o hilário deve ter sido ver aqueles cavaleiros com fama de certinhos caírem... Apesar de que não me lembro bem! Está tudo muito confuso!

Eu não me lembro nem de como vim parar nessa maldita roupa! Mas eu sei que parecia ter uma pior! Ah... Sim... Isso eu lembro! Um vestido branco todo rodado! Isso me dá náuseas! Ou seria por causa da bebida...

Merda! Eu tinha de vomitar justo no tapete que agora eu sei de quem é? Milo de Escopião! Somente ele adora vermelho desse jeito! E tambem quem mais teria o gosto duvidoso de comprar um escorpião de pelúcia enorme e preto? Apesar que minha consciência me lembra de algo não muito bom, um urso de pelúcia da pequena sereia que eu ganhei de zoação do dito cujo no mês passado e está enterrado numa gaveta. Um Sebastião. Porque eu não joguei fora, sinceramente nem eu sei!

Caspite! Agora me lembro de algo... Eu REALMENTE não acredito que fiz isso... bem.. o que a bebida não faz com a gente? Apesar que não pode ser verdade que eu tenha roubado o microfone e começado a cantar Pepinno di Capri, mas precisamente Champagne, ao menos ela combinava em algo com meu estado... Santo Dio! Uma ragazza gravou isso no celular! Mas Io mato ela! Arranco a cabeça dela e começo uma nova coleção em meu templo! Mas antes tenho eu que conseguir me livrar daquela outra que tirou foto comigo! E daquele fotografo maluco de um site que também conseguiu uma foto minha!

Sim... Vou ter uma nova coleção de cabeças e três já estão listadas! E logo vou conseguir mais, sim... Quem ousar tocar nesta notte maledeta Io mato! Mato e com muito gosto! Atena que me perdoe novamente mas cabeças vão rolar neste santuário! A começar pela de quem me convenceu a ir nessa festa maldita! Se eu descubro...

Ma tem uma cosa che non entendo... Como Io cheguei até questa casa? Eu deveria ter parado mais em baixo! Por que ficamos todos na mesma cama? E por fim de quem eram aqueles olhos verdes que riam de mim?

Io também não posso esquecer de jogar fora aquele maldito Sebastião! E de queimar esse vestido ridículo, além do avental e da tiara!

Não acredito! Eu também estou de meia calça? Na próxima vez não bebo tanto! Não a pra chegar nesse ponto! Festa a Fantasia? NUNCA MAIS!


	5. Chapter 5

Madre de Dio! Que festa! Que noite! Que saída! Que garotas! Que ressaca! Só sei que voltei me sentindo sendo carregado como um saco de batatas! E jogado numa maldita cama entre outros corpos desacordados ou em semi-consciência como eu!

Claro que eu gosto sair pra beber com os amigos é sempre bom! Mas dessa vez exageramos!

Perdi o numero de garrafas de tequila que entornei! Mas consegui uma garota com os cabelos tingido de pink, maravilhosa! Aquelas que fazem de tudo! Agora pondo a mão no meu bolso... Sim... Eu sabia! O numero da chica! Acho que essa noite estarei meio ocupado! Que beleza!

É claro que eu acho que nem tudo foi bem! Tirando uma ou outra com aparência duvidosa, na realidade que se descobria ao se palpar um pouco mais... Tudo perfeito! Consegui essa e ainda quebrei a cara de um imbecil que veio armadno briga comigo!

Ah... Deve ser por isso que eu lembro de estar frio e não ver muita gente depois de certo horário! Só que alguém me pegou e me jogou!

E porque aqui estou em escorpião? Acho que não vou levantar agora não! Milo que se ferre! Durma em outro quarto! Já não basta ter de aturar um monte de hombres na mesma cama que a minha! Não que ela seja minha, mas... Ele que vá para o Inferno! Eu vi quando o aracnídeo abriu as cortinas de propósito! Por isso mesmo em virei pro outro lado! Mais sorte que Kanon que foi empurrado pelo Mascara!

Até mesmo nas fantasias, agora que reparo! A Minha é a única masculina! Um Cigano, acho que combina com meu sangue latino!

Infelizmente não apenas de boas coisas de traduzem essa noite! Acho que senti uma pessoa vomitando em mim! Talvez isso explique o cheiro que eu tenho agora! Que inferno! Odeio isso! Ele me dá náuseas!

Acho que vou é embora antes que o resto do Santuário venha ver porque sumidos e descubra que passamos a noite juntos! Isso seria o caos para nossas carreiras!

Imaginar eu, Shura de Capricórnio, tendo de ouvir essas fofocas sem fundamento? Jamais! Me nego terminantemente a fazer esse papel ridículo!

Mas onde foram parar as roupas que saímos ontem? Não quero sair vestido assim... Mesmo que seja melhor que estar como uma mulher! Sim... Eles estão! Isso é um cumulo! Onde já se viu vestir assim? Mesmo para uma festa?

Eu sei o que sou! Não vou permitir que falem isso... Mas agora... Será que Kanon conseguiu seus intentos? Se divertir as custas do irmão? Não sei! Não dá pra lembrar tudo! Ao menos no bar parecia tudo correr bem!

Mas eu ainda gostaria de descobrir quem me trouxe pra cá! E qual seria o motivo para cavaleiros como Câncer e Leão de casas anteriores estarem aqui também?

Tem algo errado e eu vou descobrir! Mas antes anotar mentalmente! Nunca mais beber tanta coisa e misturar desse jeito! E nunca mais sair sem ter certeza do que irei fazer!


	6. Chapter 6

Tem muita coisa que eu quero esquecer e decobrir! Por que estou aqui em vez de Gêmeos? Por que justo escorpião? Sim... Eu sei... Somente uma pessoa gosta tanto dessa cor! Milo de Escopião! E quem mais teria um tapete em forma do aracnídeo? Ele é meio fissurado!

Eu realmente gostaria de poder curtir com a cara de meu irmão! Mas ele deve ter saído mais cedo porque depois de algum tempo não encontrei mais! O que ele fazia eu não sei!

Minha cabeça dói! Dói muito! Não consigo firmar o pé! Não sei por quê... Bem... Agora ao olhar... Estou de SALTO ALTO! Mas como? O que será que aconteceu comigo?

Eu estou usando uma peruca vermelha, totalmente desalinhada! Alem da Sandália! E uma espécie de saia que imita a calda de um peixe! Céus! Um sutiã que imita um par de conchas! de enchimento! Estou parecendo àquela garota do desenho... Pequena alguma coisa... Acho que Sereia! Isso Pequena Sereia! Que caos!

Eu não lembro porque resolvemos ir! Alem disso melhor essa que a outra... Tinha um ar meio duvidoso! Ao menos essa comeria essa comida comigo... Afinal eu Fui o Dragão marinho! Aos menos poderia brincar com a roupa!

Depois da vergonha que passei penso seriamente me voltar a servir Poseidon! Não conviveria com a historia! Um cara vestido de pantera cor de rosa me veio fazendo uma declaração de amor! Ele me confundiu com uma mulher e pra fugir dele?

Coitado parecia meio desesperado! Deve gostar muito da garota e... NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE VEJO! AIORIA! Foi ele, coitado estava tão bêbado que... Na agüento e rio! E ninguém entende, acham que é a minha ansiedade! E ninguém merece viver numa situação assim!

Mas coitado... Quem sabe assim finalmente ele se acerta com a Marin! E isso! Foi esse nome que ele tanto dizia! Não duvido nem um pouco! Ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela!

Somente os dois para não se perceberem!

Nem vou tirar muito! Já valeu ver o Shaka agarrando uma garota! Mas eu aprendi uma valiosíssima lição nessa festa!

NUNCA MAIS VOU EM UMA FESTA A FANTASIA! E quero matar quem tanto sugeriu essa festa e insistiu para irmos!

Apesar de nossas fantasias o outro grupo foi bem pior! Também não são acostumados a beber!

Eu queria me lembar pra saber o que aconteceu! Eu só me lembro do Airoia me cantando, pensando que eu era a Marin! Ao som de uma voz idêntica ao do Máscara que havia sumido cambaleando assim como o resto!

Eu acho que fui arrastado, não sei por quem, mas tinha cheiro de rosa e era gigantesco! Era um monstro! Um monstro gigante com cheiro de rosa, quatro braços! Horrendo! Horrendo demais, alem disso era vermelho!

Eu sei que bebi demais! Mas eu juro que eu lutei com todas as minhas forças para que o monstro não me levasse! Mas ele me pegou e deixou aqui! Nunca mais bebo tanto e vou matar quem em arrastou pra esse festa!


	7. Chapter 7

Após pensarem e tentarem se lembrar, e se lembrarem mesmo de algumas coisas cada um foi seguindo seu caminho em direção a sua casa e para um bom banho! Cada um com idéias na cabeça! Cada um pensando e com um pouco de medo de lembrar o que amis teriam feito... Exceto um pra lá de sorridente Aioria!

Milo e as loiras da festa! Shura e a sua garota! Aioria todo feliz pensando em Marin!

Mascara da Morte tentando imaginar quantas pessoas teria matado até o fim do dia! E o pobre Kanon, assustado ante a perspectiva do pobre Aioria descobrir o que fizera e desistir de ir falar FINALMENTE com Marin!

Enquanto isso uma turma de divertia!

'- Eles deram menos trabalho e não foram tão engraçados! –reclamou uma voz.'

' – Fica assim não Afrodite! AS fantasias deles são mais ridículas! Lembrou de bater a foto enquanto dormiam Deba?'

'- É claro! O Único que realmente deu problema foi o Kanon que pensou que éramos monstros!'

'- Eu lembro! - lagrimas de riso brotaram em seus olhos! – éramos um monstro ruivo de quatro braços e cheiro de rosa!'

'- Sim... E o Aioria de pantera cor de rosa se declarado ao Kanon pensando ser Marin vestida de Ariel?'

'- Quase insuperável!'

'- Maior que isso...'

'- Somente vendo Mascara da Morte interpretando Chanpagne no palco!'

'- O que o Álcool não faz?'

'- Pois é!'

'- Será que no próximo seremos nós?'

'- Duvido! Duvido muito Deba! Não somos tão tolos, a ponto de beber tanto!' – falou de forma consciente Dohko

'- E o Shura? Saiu fedendo do Banheiro!'

'- Foi nojento!' – comentou Afrodite torcendo nariz.

E saíram comentando cada um dos fatos, na câmera digital de Afrodite, muitas imagens comprometedoras gravadas! E muitos risos também! Mais de um Deba tivera ide carregar nas costas! E os jogava como se fossem sacolinhas!

Infelizmente resolveram deixar todos juntos só pra ver a revelação seria complicado, então cada grupo em uma casa! Espalhados e amontoados na Cama da idéia!

Mas todos concordaram sem sombra de duvidas, para eles, Dohko, Afrodite e Aldebaran, buscar esses bêbados foi pura diversão! Afinal... Saiu cada cena, mas a eleita melhor daquele grupo de bêbados inveterados e farristas de plantão, estava empatada! Declaração de Aioria de pantera cor de rosa para Kanon de Ariel com o Monstro do trêbado que não sabia mais o que via!

i


End file.
